Wracamy na Ave Avocadov!
RTP odc.17/20 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce.. Chris-W ostatnich odcinkach Totalnej Porażki,zupełnie nie wiem co się stało! Najpierw KWDR zaatakował mnie.chefa i zawodników,ja z chefem uciekliśmy samolotem,no a potem zawodnicy sobie sami radzili,zgubili się Hox i Venice,gdy Carly,a raczej jej kukła wleciała wraz z statkiem do niszczycielskiego pojazdu Krwawego Wujcia,i za to ją wyeliminowali. Czy ktokolwiek przeżyje? Gdzie dziś polecimy? Dowiecie się czytając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Przedpokój pomiędzy pokoikiem dziewczyn a pokojem chłopaków Chris -Cicho,nasi frajerzy jeszcze śpią,i mam dla nich małą niespodziankę... Chris nacisnął na klaksofon Chris-Wstawać lenie! Pokój dziewczyn Dakotha-Muszę spać dla urody McLean! Nicole-Daj spokój,bo chłopaki nas wyeliminują Dakotha-Dobra,dobra,już wstaję Dakotha -Czy ten Chris nie może trochę później na obudzić,jest w pół do siódmej czasu ziemskiego... Nicole -Wiem,że Dakotha sobie nie radzi,ale... Znowu przedpokój,wszyscy wyszli z pokojów Cour-Jest środek nocy McLean! Max-A raczej 6:32:23:15:01:05:25:87 Luke-Wolałbym zginąć z rąk Krwawego,niż słuchać twojego paplania! Nicole-Ta jasne,a z rąk Hosmodesmatoledekogeusa? Dakotha-O_O Dakotha wbiegła do pokoju dziewczyn,zatrzasnęła drzwi,i.... Nicole-Dakotha?! U Dakothy Dakotha stoi przed lustrem,kamera przełącza się na tą,która jest na biurku (ukryta),Dakotha obcina sobie włosy (na krótko),potem odcina rękawy,a następnie nogawki,kieruje się w stronę drzwi.. Dakotha wyszła Nicole-Co ci się... (Dakotha wyszła) Dakotha-Dawać mi tego frajera! Nicole-Jak ty,to...co ci jest? Luke-Wyglądasz jak... Luke&Nicole&Max&Cour&Chris-Heather! thumb|left|Dakotha Dakotha-Czyli...jego tu nie ma? Nicole-Znasz go? Dakotha poszła do pokoju dziewczyn,zasłoniła sobie twarz dłońmi,i zaczęła płakać Nicole-Chwila,to są babskie sprawy Chris-Nie wiem co tu się dzieje... przełożymy zadanie... Chris poszedł,kamera kieruje się do pokoju dziewczyn... Nicole-Dakotha,co się stało? Dakotha-To tylko przeszłość,moje trudne dzieciństwo... Max-Ta jasne... Dakotha rzuciła w Maxa stolikiem metalowym,lecz on się schylił,no i stolik walnął w przechodzącego z tyłu Coura Cour-Moja głowa! Cour zaczął wstawać... Luke-Co za ryczek z tej Dakothy... Dakotha rzuciła szafą w Luke'a,lecz nie trafiła,i szafa uderzyła we wstawającego Coura.. Cour-Mój kręgosłup! Luke-Nie trafiłaś! Luke oberwał kiblem.. Luke-Akurat musiałem do toalety... Max-Obrażenia 2 stopnia... Max oberwał piłą łańcuchową.. Max-Dobrze,że nie włączona... Piła się włączyła Max-Aaaaaaaaaa! Nicole-Zostawcie nas w spokoju palanty! Nicole zatrzasnęła drzwi Max-Moje nogi! Luke-Muszę do kibla! Cour-Oberwałem! W pokoju dziewczyn Dakotha płacze.. Nicole-Opowiesz mi po zadaniu,co ci się stało,dobra? Dakotha:Wolę zatrzymać to w sekrecie... Nicole:Jak chcesz,ale wiesz,że te obrzucanie chłopaków doprowadzi do eliminacji? Dakotha:Mam to w d*pie! Nicole:Pomyślimy nad tym... Dakotha:Nad czym? Nicole:Byś dotarła do finału razem ze mną Dakotha:Dobrze,ale gdy będzie finał,to będę mogła cię torturować i zabić? Nicole:Z chęcią bym się zgodziła,ale.. Dakotha:Tak? Oh! Dziękuję! Nicole:Jeśli ktoś mówi,że "Z chęcią bym się zgodziła,ale",to oznacza,że ta osoba ma to głęboko w d*pie,albo mówi ci,że NIE! Dakotha:Czyli chcesz mnie upokorzyć? Statek zaczyna się trząść Nicole:Co się dzieje?! Wielka Super zmutowana Carly w rozmiarze XXL nas zaatakowała? Dakotha:Łał,to było niezłe... Dziewczyny wybiegły na korytarz zewnątrz.... Dziób statku Nicole:Co się dzieje? Max:Czarna Dziura,która tak naprawdę jest jakimś teleporterem w inne zakątki wszechświata,o wyglądzie i strukturze molekularnej Czarnej Dziury. Luke:Sam jesteś czarna dziura,powiedz lepiej co robić! Nadal mnie boli głowa po psychopatycznym ataku Dakothy Dakotha:Daj spokój,okej? To przez Nicole! Nicole:Pogięło cię? Chłopaki,a gdzie Cour? Luke:Leży nieprzytomny pod szafą.. Nicole,Max i Luke spojrzeli na Dakothę Dakotha:To był wypadek.. Luke:Dobra,dobra. Nicole:Max-wymyśl co by nas uratować,Luke-zawołaj Chrisa i Chefa,Dakotha-Zapanuj nad sytuacją,a ja uratuję Cour'a. Luke:Świetny plan! Luke (PZ):Beznadziejny,to ja powinienen napanować nad sytuacją! Maxl:Nie pomiataj mną! Nicole:JUŻ! Raz,dwa,raz,dwa,ruchy,ruchy! Max:Już wiem co zrobimy! Luke:Mianujemy mnie na waszego przywódcę? Max:Nie. Wlecimy w czarną dziurę Dakotha:Oszalałeś? Luke:Zmiana planu,ja dowodzę,a Dakotha woła Chrisa! Dakotha:Bo cię zabiję! Luke:Chris! Chefie! Chris:Oby to było coś ważnego,bo zaraz mam mój masaż. Nicole:Wpadniemy zaraz w czarną dziurę,a Max ma beznadziejny pomysł! Chris:Dobra,dobra,radźcie sobie sami,o 19.00 macie wyzwanie Dakotha:Idź już,bo cię trzepnę! Nicole:Biegnę po Cour'a! Ze statku zaczęły się odrywać deski podłogowe. Luke:Max,jaki plan? Max:Jeśli będziemy lecieli z prędkością 30 001 kilometrów na sekundę,i wlecimy do czarnej dziury w ciągu 3,21 sekundy,to jest jedna mniejsza szansa,że przeżyjemy,ale taka prędkość jest niewykonalna! Luke:Nie wiem o czym gadasz,ale czy nie masz przypadkiem jakiegoś napędu hiperprzestrzennego? Max:Mam,ale w domu! Statek jest już 30 760 km od czarnej dziury,odrywają się większe części. Luke:Skonstruuj to! Może z drewna? Max:Dobra... Pół sekundy później,Drewniany napęd hiperprzestrzenny jest już gotowy Luke:Odpalaj! Dakotha:Na co czekasz? Max:Włączyłem! Nagle statek zaczął pędzić do czarnej dziury z prędkością 299 999km/s,oderwała się tylna część statku,no i przy okazji okręt zaczął się trząść U Nicole Nicole schodzi po schodkach,Statek zaczyna się trząść.. Nicole:Cour! Statkiem mocno zatrząsło,zaczęły się zawalać ściany,Nicole upadła koło Cour'a,zemdlała,kamera przechodzi na kadłub... Wracamy do Luke'a,Maxa i Dakothy Dakotha nie utrzymuje równowagi,zaczyna być wciągana do czarnej dziury. Dakotha:Ratunku! Max:Dakotha! Max złapał Dakothę za rękę,Luke zemdlał,zaczął się odrywać od podłoża,Statek się rozwalał,wszyscy byli tylko 10 000 metrów od środka Czarnej Dziury... Max:Zaraz będziemy na.. Wlecieli do Czarnej Dziury,cały statek się rozerwał,wszyscy zginęli... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inny wymiar... Widać Białą Dziurę,w środku niej,widać jakby coś się zderzało,i po chwili dokładnie widać powstający statek z zawodnikami... Z czarnej dziury wyleciał cały statek,wraz z zawodnikami.... Dakotha:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Luke:Jesteśmy żywi? Dakotha:Max,mógłbyś mnie puścić? Max:Nigdy kochanie... Dakotha upadła na podłogę. Dakotha:Coś ty powiedział?! Max:Eeee.... Dakotha:Zaraz ci przywalę! thumb|left|505 px|Dakotha przywala maxowi z pięści Statek ,z przypalonym przodem,zaczyna się palić i spada na Ave Avocadov (Odcinek 4) Luke:Coś ty narobiła? Max:Mój łeb! Luke:A gdzie Nicole i Cour? Dakotha: Zgubili się... Statek wkroczył w atmosferę Max wyciągnął w pośpiechu mały pilot,nacisnął guzik,wszystkich teleportowało na ziemię,a statek się rozbił Chris:Mój statek! Dakotha:Planeta wygląda jakoś znajomo... Nicole:Czy to nie przypadkiem Ave Avocadov? Dakotha: Tylko,że jakieś inne... Podszedł do nich jeden gość Taki jeden gość: Guelderamosa u selvedor la manchatte A friesse Tellvore de Reya'g L'Savedello ju'g Carpattesse-Alluwo'fe? (Czy to wy jesteście z ziemskiego filmu Reality-Show Rejs Totalnej Porażki?) Max:Dakotha,co on powiedział? Dakotha:Nie znam tego języka... thumb|left|575 px Minuta 2:58,zawodnicy są na terenie Pojesore,a dokładniej na granicy Carpallotte z McLeanią Nicole:Bum,bum,revegally? (Tu zabić kanapka) Taki jeden gość:Minerresse! (McLeani szykują odwet!) Taki jeden gość zerwał z krzaku piłowego piłę łańcuchową Max:Gdzie Chris?! Chris:Waszym zadaniem jest przekroczenie granicy,czyli jakieś 2 kilometry z tąd! (z Chefem odlatują helikopterem Bojowników McLihnbudzkich/McLeańskich) Dakotha:No,i pięknie... Nicole:Jak dla kogo... Wiejmy! Cour się obudził... Cour:Co się stało? Gdzie my jesteśmy? Luke:Wiej! Cour:Dobra... Nasza finałowa 5 zaczęła uciekać 5 godzin później Piątka frajerów jest 100 metrów od granicy... Cour:Czyli mówicie mi,że Dakotha rzuciła we mnie szafą? Dakotha:Tak! Nicole:Podobnie było z kurduplem Maxem i brzydalem Luke'm Luke:Ah,taka jesteś? Luke (PZ)-To wskoczysz do portalu... Max:Tylko kto dziś zostanie wyeliminowany? Dakotha:Ty! Nicole:Obstawiam Maxa Max:Ja Nicole... Luke:Serio? Lepiej wyeliminować Coura! Cour:Ciebie palancie! Luke:Pierwszy przekroczę granicę,i zdobędę nietykalność! Narka idioci! Luke popędził w stronę granicy,reszta zaczęła biec za nim,po chwili Luke przebiegł przez granicę,następnie Cour,Dakotha,Max,i ostatnia była Nicole Przed granicą Chris z Chefem zlatują na ziemię Chris:Jesteście żywi?Liczyłem na coś więcej. Luke zdobył nietykalność,Max,możesz odbudować statek? Max wyciągnął kolejny pilot,nacisnął guzik,i statek się odbudował,większy,lepiej wyglądający,i bardziej unowocześniony. Chris:Pakujcie się do statku! Wszyscy prócz Luke'a spotykają się na eliminacji! Eliminacja Chris:Oddalliście głosy,i zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałem... zostają Cour i Dakotha! Dakotha:O,tak! Cour:Ona? Chris:Nicole,nie wiem za co cię wytypowali,i ciebie Max też... a z resztą,Nicole-wylatujesz! Max:Tak! Nicole:Co?! Ja? Chris:Chefie! Nicole:Ja nie mogę... Chef ją zabiera,i chce wrzucić do portalu,lecz dzwoni telewon Dakothy... Dakotha :Halo? Tak? Serio? Oczywiście! Już lecę! Dakotha:Rezygnuję! Dostałam Nobla! Nicole&Max&Cour&Chef&Chris:Że co? Max:Ja jeszcze nie dostałem żadnego nobla! Ale ty?! Nicole:Czyli,ja nie zostaję wyeliminowana? Chris:Dobra,Chefie,wrzuć tą rezygnalską do portalu.. Dakotha:Sama wzkoczę! Dakotha wskoczyła do portalu,a on się zamknął... Chris:Hmmm....Zapomniałem ustawić lokalizację.... Poradzi sobie... Cour:Ale ja głosowałem na Maxa. Nicole:I ja... Max:A,ja na Coura... Luke przyszedł Luke:Ja zagłosowałem na Maxa... Odszedł... Chris:Nie wiem,co się stało,ale wiem,że jest już finałowa czwórka,kto zostanie wyeliminowany? Kto prze... Chef:Czas antenowy nam się za chwilę kończy! Chris:Czytajcie Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Klip końcowy Dakotha spada... Dakotha:W końcu się wydostałam z tego show! Spadła na stertę siana... Dakotha:Chwila,to nie mój dom... Zobaczyła Sugar... Sugar:Czy to ty jesteś ta Dakotha z Rejsu? Chcesz trochę u mnie popracować na farmie? Dakotha:Tylko nie to! Tylko nie ty! Koniec! Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a